sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Brown
Melissa Brown is a Nazi. She made her debut in Dimensional Clash VI but has now returned to the Dimensional Clash series, just as belligerent and awesome as ever. Abilities She is very skilled with one handed weaponry and often carries a pistol with her. She also is capable of slowly healing injuries over time and is able to resist attempts of any sort of mind control due to Corru's black fuid running through her veins. Personality Melissa Brown rarely cares about others and it takes a lot of effort to make her even lukewarm towards someone. She is quick to anger. Bio Melissa Brown has originally a maid at a hotel lcoated in LEGO City. Though, when she came into a room to start cleaning, she was knocked out by Hitler. Using paint, he turned her into a full blown Nazi. She quickly fell in love with him, and constantly trying to act like she could lead soldiers too only to impress him. Her friend, the Tamer, was helping her all the way in her schemes for love. Disatisfied with results, she decided that he would only love her if she was a human. She had scientists build a device that could turn her human,in the meantime, she helped Hitler out with dealing with the whale and the taking over of LEGO City. Once the device was finished, she stepped inside and only moments later did she realize her mistake. After an hour of being human, she got a horrid headache that would have killed her if it were not for the Tamer. The headaches were the result of her no longer being a LEGO Minifig, thus her Nazi memories and her pre-Nazi memories clashing. The Tamer did its best to keep the Non-Nazi memories from her, resulting in the births of both other Tamer. Once Chapter 2: Revolution started, she had begun to feel a small amount of resentment to Hitler, disatisfied with how he treats her while she tries to love him. She went back to LEGO City, which now lay in ruins, and told the remaining Nazi soldiers to go to other cities and eventually take over the world of LEGOs. Though this would not happen til' halfway through the chapter. The rest of Melissa's story until she reaches New Germany is not too too eventful. She slowly grows more and more bitter torwards the world because of what has and is happening to her. The headaches grew worse and worse to the point where she blacked out from the pain, and woke up with a bloody nose and her tears on the ground. One time it nearly costed her life when she blacked out in the rain, if it were not for Eponine saving her. That and her love for Hitler was gone, leaving nothing but a cold stone heart in its place. This is the reason for her aggresive behavior, viewing emotion that is not anger, as a weakness she cannot afford to show. As a result of her bitterness towards Adolf Hitler's unrequited love, her Heart becomes more comprised of darkness than it did when she was but a LEGO hotel maid. She reaches New Germany. With The Commander gone, she takes charge and has the soldiers fix up the place. Screaming at them the whole time. Soon, Bowser and The Death Eaters showed up to attack the Nazis. Before she could do anything, a headache came and knocked her out. After the battle was over, she awoke. She quickly began ordering the soldiers. The Commander shot her in the head, in fear of losing his position of power and had the Nazis drop her body off somewhere. Luckily, Corru found her body and took control of it. Able to read brain tissue, Corru figured out where she was killed. It brought her body to New Germany and terrified everybody. They attacked Corru/ Melissa. when Percy Jackson shot water at Corru/ Melissa and caushed them to hit an electrical wire, it jumpstarted Melissa's brain. She ripped Corru out of her body and spit on it. Corru's corruptive liquids healed Melissa when she came back to life, reinstating her as a character in Dimensional Clash VI in one epik scene. Then some other stuff happened, but I forget. Probably wasn't that important Actions in Roleplay Melissa first entered Dimensional Clash VII infront of Kroenen, who told her she was now a part of his Destroyers. She took the hint there was no choice, and reluctantly agreed, making snide remarks afterwards. The Grid Captain Bur screwed up tying commands into his console and teleported Melissa out of "Evil HQ" and to his ship. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Nazis Category:Female Category:Zandoo